


Walking the Path, Together

by SandraMorningstar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: People knew what Geralt got out of letting Jaskier tag along, but often seemed puzzled why the bard stuck around. Jaskier himself often found it hard to explain. Or rather, he found it hard to give a short answer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Walking the Path, Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was positively blown away by all the people who read my first Witcher fic. From the sheer number of people as well as all the kind comments and all the kudos. So, first of all, let me yell a big "THANK YOU!" into the void. 
> 
> I'm working on a few longer Witcher fics. It will take a while until I can post them, though (I hate unfinished WIPs, so I only post once I'm finished writing). But I don't want to just post nothing in the meantime, so for now have this short piece of fluff that randomly popped into my head a few days ago.

It was easy to see what Geralt got out of their little arrangement. A brush-up of his reputation. What was less obvious for most people was why Jaskier bothered, why he chose to stick around and endure rainy nights with no roof over their heads, mortal danger and the constant threat of an always sparse coin purse.

Despite his way with words, Jaskier himself had trouble expressing it. So, he mostly settled on giving the easy and no less true answer that he travelled with Geralt to gather material for his work. Endless tales of the White Wolf’s heroism. What artist worth their mettle wouldn’t endure a bit of discomfort for a source of inspiration that promised never to run dry?

But that was only part of it.

Maybe it had been all there was to it once upon a time, right at the beginning of their journey together. Now, there was so much more that kept Jaskier by Geralt’s side.

He loved seeing Geralt when he let his guard down, the way he only ever did when no one else was around to see. When it was just the two of them around a fire somewhere far from civilization. As evening turned to night, his face would gradually soften and his always-tense body slowly relaxed as he grew tired. He looked younger, then, and talked more openly. Jaskier stayed mostly quiet on these occasions, listening and maybe strumming a soothing tune on his lute.

He loved it when he caught one of Geralt’s rare smiles. The witcher never did so openly, preferring to keep all signs of emotion hidden from the world. Jaskier had grown quite adept at spotting the tell-tale signs of it, though, and enjoyed when one of his remarks made the witcher turn away in an effort to hide his amusement. 

He loved Kaer Morhen and the other witchers. When Geralt was with them, he was more at ease than he could ever be on the path. He laughed raucously and cracked jokes and let himself be roped into stupid pranks and dares. It was what Jaskier had always imagined a good family to be like.

Most of all, he loved how safe Geralt made him feel. Not just in the sense of physical safety, though he definitely slept safer knowing that between Geralt’s fighting skills and his silver tongue, they could get out of almost any situation. There was a different kind of safety to travelling with Geralt. A stability that most people equated with settling down. Jaskier had no drive to settle anywhere or with anyone in the near future. However, that didn’t mean that having someone who knew him as deeply and completely as Geralt did and who he, in turn, knew just as well didn’t have an appeal to him. It did. Even more so because he didn’t have to give up travelling to have it.

He might not be able to adequately put any of this into words without waxing poetic for half an hour but that mattered little. Geralt knew and so did Jaskier and that was all that mattered.


End file.
